


Buttons and Bows

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [70]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Preparations for another pageant are progressing about as well as usual.
Series: The Ocelot Collection [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Buttons and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Buttons challenge
> 
> I am aware the song is an anachronism, but this is a singing ferret!

"Regency outfits for all three of us, in less than a week,” Aemelia Vole said. “What does Mr Holmes expect?”

“Well, at least we’ve still got our dresses and bonnets from when we were carol singers,” Mouselet replied. “We can trim the bonnets and add a little lace to the dresses, and they should be quite suitable.”

“But the Ferret will need a new coat. His greatcoat wouldn’t be suitable even if he hadn’t got it all sooty.”

“And one of the sleeves looks a little like the part of the tablecloth Mr Holmes has hidden at the back of the table, so Mrs Hudson doesn’t suspect he set fire to it.”

“She does know about it.”

“Of course she does,” Mouselet nodded in agreement. “I presume the Ferret has made suggestions as to what he would like.”

“Oh, yes.” Aemelia pulled a face. “Cream with red piping and buttonholes.”

Mouselet giggled. “And how long would it stay cream?”

“About three seconds. You’re going to have to convince him that mid-grey will look very distinguished.”

“Why me?”

“Because I shall be making him a cravat, with all the folds stitched into place so it can be tied round his neck with a piece of ribbon. And I might be tempted to tie it a little too tight if I have to explain it to him.”

Mouselet thought for a moment. “If there are buttonholes, does this mean there are buttons?”

“Sadly, yes. I give the buttons slightly longer on the coat than it would stay cream, but I’m still not sure they’ll remain until we’ve finished the pageant.”

***

The outfits were ready for the dress rehearsal, and Dr Watson commended Aemelia and Mouselet on all their hard work.

The Ferret’s coat looked smart and only slightly bulged in front when he put it on. Mouselet suspected he might be pulling his tummy in to make sure it fitted, but she refrained from saying anything.

Sherlock Holmes took his seat and said, “Let’s see how it goes.”

The Ferret began to sing:  
 _East is east_ (he pointed to one side)  
 _And west is west_ (he pointed vaguely upwards)

Mouselet:   
_He’s wrong, do you think he knows?_

Ferret:  
 _We’re dressed up as smart as anything_

Aemelia:  
 _With hats_ (she and Mouselet pointed to their bonnets)

Mouselet:  
 _And dresses_ (they curtseyed)

Ferret:  
 _And buttons_ (one pinged off his coat)  
 _And bows_ (he flicked the cravat, which hit his nose making him sneeze)

Aemelia:  
 _One down_

Mouselet:  
 _Two left_

Ferret:  
 _And buttons_ (the second joined the first)  
 _And bows_ (this time he flicked the cravat sideways; there was a small ripping sound)

Aemelia:  
 _The Ferret should go on a diet_

Mouselet  
 _And then he might see his toes_

Aemelia & Mouselet:  
 _We’re both quite trim and pretty_ (they twirled round together)

Ferret, Aemelia & Mouselet:  
 _We’re all wearing our Sunday clothes_

Ferret: _  
And that is why they’ll admire my outfit,  
Top hat and coat and buttons_ (the third and last button shot off)  
 _And bows_ (the cravat gave up the unequal struggle and landed in a crumpled heap)

“Hmm,” Holmes said. “How quickly can you let the coat out a little and replace the buttons?”


End file.
